Bipolar junction transistor (BJT)s may be used as power devices in certain applications. A BJT may include a collector, a base over the collector, and an emitter over the base. In operation, a transition region may form in the collector and the base. The ability of a BJT to operate into avalanche may be useful to allow for overstress in certain circuit applications. Avalanche in a BJT occurs when carriers in the transition region are accelerated by electric fields in the transition region to energies sufficient to free electron-hole pairs via collisions with bound electrons, thereby increasing the current through the transition region. Silicon carbide (SiC) BJTs may be desirable as power BJTs due to the high operating temperature range of SiC. However, certain BJTs, such as SiC BJTs, may have high surface electric fields and localized avalanche regions in the transition region, thereby resulting in extremely high localized current densities, which could lead to device failure.